Watchful Eyes
by Imlerith
Summary: He was at the other end of the room watching the redhead with a sinister smile. Right at that moment it clicked. "Oh no, no no no that fucking asshole!" she said aloud to herself. As she began to move towards Chloe a figure stepped in front of her.


**So this is a touchy subject to write about. I hope no one is offended by it. This story just came to me randomly, I was in a dark mood and so many of my fellow men are disgusting creatures so I rolled with it. Rated M to be safe.  
**

 **Trigger warning: Sexual Assault**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing Pitch Perfect**

* * *

Beca sat in the back of the room watching as Chloe danced and mingled with everyone. It still surprised her just how much she was willing to do for the ginger she'd not even known a full year. Yet here she was, at some giant college house party full of people who're completely wasted, a music playlist that's 'meh' at best and slobbery guys trying to grind on her. All because a pretty redhead with bright blue eyes and the cutest damn pout ever asked her to. At lease she was getting some decent idea for mixes.

Now Beca had put in an honest effort to enjoy herself for Chloe. And she did. She kept up with the older girl for a solid two and half hours. Dancing, socializing, but she'd always been more of an introvert and all the this was taking it's toll on her now. So she retreated to the back of the party, away from the action. She could leave, she'd know Chloe would understand. The senior had already checked on her a couple times and thanked her for being such a good sport. Yet she couldn't bring herself to ditch Chloe completely. So here she sat, watching the redhead from a distance. Because that isn't weird. Nope not at all. At least she had finally stopped denying to herself that she did indeed like women. One redhead woman in particular. Chloe didn't seem to mind though, she'd always wink or blow a kiss whenever she caught the younger girl staring.

So she sat watching. Watching as Chloe effortlessly fit in and had a blast. She watched, thankful that Chloe seemed to being kindly rejecting any guy or girl that approached. Sometimes the DJ couldn't help but wonder if the older girl was on to her feelings. And if so the fact that she would turn people away just for her sake made Beca fall that much more for her. Her appreciation quickly turned to annoyance as a guy approached the redhead for what had to be the hundredth time tonight. And like the ninety nine times before the senior turned him away as politely as she could. Beca couldn't understand how the older girl was so kind about it. She'd have started throwing fists by now. Still she took a deep breath and tried to relax again.

It was about another half hour later that Beca began to worry. She watched as the older girl began stumble. She could hardly stand and looked like she could pass out at any moment. Had freshmen not known better she'd have assumed Chloe was simply a bit to drunk. But the older girl had promised to take it easy for her sake. Even if that wasn't the case Chloe is a gorgeous, friendly, outgoing senior. The type of person everyone wanted to be around. She was no stranger to parties and could handle her booze. As the younger tried to figure out what was wrong she noticed the the guy from earlier that night. He was at the other end of the room watching the redhead with a sinister smile. Right at that moment it clicked. "Oh no, no no no that fucking asshole!" she said aloud to herself. As she began to move towards Chloe a figure stepped in front of her.

"BE-CAW! What are you doing here?" Jesse slurred out, clearly drunk out of his mind. For brief second she wondered how she hadn't seen him before.

"Not now Jess." She said as she tried to move past him only to be blocked by him again.

"Where are you going? We just found each other."

"Seriously, move. Chloe's in trouble." She said louder as she pushed past him only be grabbed by the arm.

"Chloe's fine. She's a big girl. Why are you always hanging out with her anyway? Why won't you give me a chance?" He finished with a hiccup.

"Fuck off, Jesse!" She shouted as she pried his hand off and pushed him away. She looked around the room, she'd lost Chloe. She was just about to panic when saw a flash of red disappear at the top of the stairs. She pushed with all strength to push through the crowd as fast her tiny frame would allow, not caring at all how many people she knocked down or yelled at her. As she reached the top of the stairs she heard a door click shut. She ran up to it and found it locked. "Shit!" Beca slammed her weight into the door as hard as she could over and over until finally with the combination of adrenaline, rage and cheap wood the lock gave away.

She was sickened at the sight she barged in on. The guy lay on top of the older, unconscious girl, shamelessly groping her breast as he kissed her neck. So caught up in what he was doing he hadn't noticed the door being broken open. Beca said a silent to thank you to whatever higher power that may be that this creep hadn't gotten any of the redheads clothes off as she sprung into action. "GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" The guy shot up and turned around clearly surprised, he didn't have time to react as the brunette slammed her fist into his nose. He stumbled back from the bed, nose gushing blood. There was a desk in the room with a wooden chair. She ran to it and picked the chair up, using all her might she slammed it in his chest, pushing him out the door before he could recover. She slammed the door shut and propped the chair under the knob to keep it closed.

She turned to the still unconscious girl on the bed, as she looked at the redhead the intensity of what had just happened came crashing down on her. Unable to stop the thoughts of what could have happened she couldn't help the tears that began to fall. She looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon, settling on a letter opener sitting on the desk she moved to the bed, she adjusted Chloe into her lap and began to settle down for the night. Whoever's room this was they could have it back in the morning. "You're okay Chlo, I got you. I'm gonna stay awake and keep you safe." She whispered to the sleeping girl as she stroked her red locks.

* * *

Chloe awoke the next morning, her head was pounding, she was dizzy, her limbs felt like they weighed a thousand pounds and she felt nauseous. She didn't know where she was, she desperately tried to recall what had happened the night before. How did she end up like this, she knew she hadn't drunk that much last night. Then she remembered the creepy guy approaching her one last time before everything started getting foggy in her mind. She could recall little bits. Being dragged through the crowd, being taken upstairs then nothing. She began to panic, she forced herself to sit up despite the intense protests from her head and body. She looked down and felt a little relief to see her clothes still on and intact. She was flooded with relief however when she looked next to her and saw the petite brunette sleeping next to her, clutching a letter opener in her hand. She shook her gently "Beca, Beca."

Beca however did not wake up gently. She sat up quickly just missing knocking heads with the ginger. She looked around rapidly, confused until she saw Chloe. Everything came back to her. "Chloe! Chloe, are you okay?"

"Not so loud." The older girl winced

"Oh god, I'm sorry. Are you okay? Do you remember anything?" The brunette questioned with a concerned look.

"I feel like I have the worst hangover ever. I remember a little bit. That guy... did he... ?" the redhead trailed off.

"He tried. I stopped him. The fucking assh-" She was cut off as the older girl pulled her in to a hug. The younger girl wrapped her arms around the ginger as she began to cry.

"Thank you Beca. Thank you"

"Hey, you don't have to thank me. I'd never let anything happen to you." The older girl didn't respond. They sat there for a while, Beca holding Chloe whispering sweet nothings to her until she calmed down.

When Chloe finally settled down she spoke again. "I'm so lucky you didn't leave last night."

"I guess it turned out to be a good thing I spent my night watching you." the brunette answer, wiping the tears from the older girls face.

"Why did you stay anyway? I know you weren't having fun."

"I don't know, I didn't want to ditch you I guess." the younger girl mumbled.

"I think you do know." The redhead countered.

"You're right. I do." she admitted. "But here's not the place to talk about that. Lets get you home" The brunette finished with a yawn.

"How long did you stay up?"

"Last I saw it was six. I meant to stay up all night to make sure you were okay. I guess I'm not that great a bodyguard after all."

"Hey you're great. You saved me."

The younger girl didn't say anything, she simply smiled at the older girl as she helped her get up. With the redhead arms around her shoulder leaning on her they began making their way through the house, stepping over several passed people. There was no sign of Chloe's attacker. Beca did see Jesse though. She hoped he was to drunk to remember what happened the night before. As they made their way across campus the fresh air helped to clear the gingers head, and her stomach. But by the time they made it back to the older girls apartment she was feeling a little better.

"I'm gonna hop, sit in the shower." Chloe corrected herself, still feeling kinda unsteady. Later, when Chloe finally got out she found Beca in the living room, she sat next to the younger girl and rested her head the her shoulder.

"Hey, feel any better?" Beca asked, wrapping her arm around the redhead.

"A little. I still feel super hungover."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Chloe sighed, "I just can't believe it happened. They warn you about it, but you never think it'll happen to you. Especially after being here for four years. I always thought I was being careful and all the parties I went to alone. If you hadn't been there...It's scary to think about."

"It is scary, but I promise you. Any other parties or whatnot I'll be there. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"I think you just want an excuse to stare at me more" Chloe countered with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"What? No. I just. I mean. I want to make sure you're okay." the younger girl said, getting flustered.

"Whatever you say Becs, I think I'm gonna skip out on the next couple though. But don't think you got your weekends back. Because I need a snuggle buddy. It's non negotiable."

"Where else would I be."

The pair sat in comfortable silence for while before Beca spoke again. "I gotta say you're handling this really well. I don't know if I'd be okay after."

"Well I don't remember anything. All I know is some creep tried to take advantage but you saved me. You make it okay for me." she thought for a moment before a grim look came over and added on "He didn't see anything or... touch me right?"

"He didn't get any of your clothes off. But when I caught up he was uh..." The younger girl trailed off, nervous to answer "He was kissing your neck... and groping your boob. Over your shirt that is. That's all he got before I broke his nose."

Chloe wiped both side of her neck and shuddered slightly "Okay, that's. I can live with that."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. That's not so bad. If I ever see that guy again though I'm kicking him in the nuts."

Beca laughed lightly. "If I'm not there throw in another one for me."

"Of course. Can I ask you why you stayed now?"

"What?"

"You said you know why you stayed but didn't want to talk about it there."

"Right. Well I maybe, sorta kinda, like you. A lot."

"So I was right. Good." Chloe said, confirming the DJ's suspicions of the redhead knowing.

"You knew? Wait, good?"

"I had a feeling. And yes, good. Cause I like you too."

"Is that why you didn't dance with anyone? For me?"

"Yup." The ginger replied, popping the P.

"So does that mean you'll go in a date with me next weekend? Or we can stay in. I'll make it special I promise. The DJ rambled feeling suddenly nervous.

The redhead just chuckled at the younger girl and her adorable nervousness. She leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I'd love to. But for right now come on." she said as she stood up and pulled the brunette off the couch.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to sleep off this yucky feeling and you're gonna be my cuddle buddy. Like I said, non negotiable."

Beca could only smile as they entered Chloe's room.

* * *

 **I guess I was in a better mood by the end. Such is the power of Bechloe.  
**


End file.
